Through That Genki Smile, and Those Shinning Eyes
by CaptainJerkFace
Summary: Years after the wars end, Duo and Heero live together. Duo pours out his thoughts to Heero, about, life, and death.


Okay, can be shonen ai, not necessarily is, it's up to the reader.  
  
Through that Genki smile, and those shining eyes  
  
- Notes Heero's thoughts  
~ Notes Duo's thoughts  
  
"Heero," a somewhat cheerful voice cut the silence.  
  
"Huh, Duo, what is it?" the boy with messy brown hair replied. His   
fingers flying across the keys of his lap top.  
  
"I don't know. Why did they have to die? Heero, I just don't get it," Duo asked, holding up his gold necklace on which hung a cross, and looking at it.  
  
" I would think you, more that anyone would know," Heero said in his monotone voice, as usual.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Duo responded dropping hold of his necklace very carelessly.  
  
" You would think after saving the Earth and all, they could afford to get us better housing, damn TV don't even work," Duo said rolling on to his stomach and staring at the blank screen.  
  
- Something's wrong, something isn't right, Duo, this isn't the Duo I know. -   
  
"Heero."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They say ones eyes are the door to their heart," Duo turned with a big grin on his face and his eyes shining a colbalt blue, toward Heero.   
Heero's eyes of a similar blue looked down and replayed.  
  
"Your eyes say you are very Genki,"  
  
"Cool! It works!!"  
  
~ Another one fooled by my damn mask. ~   
  
"Let's see!! Your eyes say, that you are...some what troubled." Am I Psycho?!  
  
" I think it's Psychic, Duo, and yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Oh, Psycho, Psychic, same difference," Duo laughed and smiled.  
  
- He can read me like a book. I wonder what's bothering him. -   
  
~ Why can't anyone see through my mask? I maybe smiling and laughing but on the inside I'm crying, screaming, and hurting. ~  
  
- Duo took something of mine and he won't give it back. He took my sadness, my cold heartedness, and locked it away forever. No it's my turn to take something from him, I'm gonna take his hurting, if I can...I know, I'll take some of his past, and by doing so, take away some of his hurting. -  
  
"Duo, you know, I really don't know anything about your childhood, neither dose this computer file, on the Gundam Pilots."  
  
"Well, I was born on Earth, some were in America, I went to space when I as 5, and my parents were already dead by then. I lived on my own, going from colony to colony. I at one point met a boy named Solo, we were good friends, until he died, that is. And then the Maxwell church Masacre. I was the only survivor. Why, Heero? Why didn't I die? I have come so close to death, that I'm constantly in it's shadow. I have no reason to live, yet I keep on living. First Mother and Father, then Solo, Then Father Maxell, and sister Hellen, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa. Every one dear to me has always died. I refuse to ever befriend anyone again, they always die." Duo's voice began to crack, and very in pitch "so many times I should have died. The only survivor out of 3,000, I lost so many memories that day. I just wish I could end my life, but I don't wanna commit suicide, things aren't that bead, yet. I just don't know why the god of death chose me to carry out his gruesome plans for humanity. I just don't know. I want to stop having to wear this mask of cheer and happiness. I just ant it all to end, There, I guess I told my story, to some extent.  
  
"Duo"  
  
- Now I have something of his, I have his past, but I couldn't take his pain, gone, Duo. -  
  
"We got a mission, let's go."   
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo and Heero walked slowly throughout the halls planting bombs. "SHIT!" Duo yelled as he jumped and tried desperately to shove Heero out of the way, before it was to late. Duo succeeded in forcing Heero to avoid the bullet from an un-known gunman. But he himself was directly in its path. Duo could feel pain engulf him into darkness as the bullet shot through him. Fatigue over came him, as his life was being drained from him. He fell to the floor in a slump, as blood gushed out of him with every breath. "Heero, I can finally, rest...Heero..." Duo was now gasping for breath, desperately trying to live a few more minutes, he realized, he didn't want to die. But the pain was so great that he finally gave into death, and breathed his last breath. Heero picked him up and carried the lifeless body away, to be buried. A single tear glistened on hi cheek. Some were near by in a pool of blood a gold cross shimmered. He was the only one left now.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
A crying girl laid a diary on a fresh grave along with some flowers. The girl was Relena. It had been 2 years since Wufei had died and 1 year and 2 months since Trowa and Quatre only a few days after Trowa. It had been a year since Duo's end, and 'twas only the 5th day after Heero's. There stood 5 graves, each one very simple, in front of 5 stone statues of the Gundam. It was a memorial to the 5 young men that saved the Earth, and helped gain freedom for the Space Colonies. Relena had cried for almost 5 days now. It began to rain lightly and the wind began to blow gently, Relena ran to her car and drove away. A gentle breeze rustled the pages of the diary and they fell open to the entry dated the 5th day before Heero died. A few raindrops wetted the page, and blurred the ink,   
  
Duo,  
I know the answer for you. You wouldn't be permitted to die, until your tragic story about your past and loved ones as told. I hope that I can be with you again someday. For I have many secrets I still must tell you.   
- Heero  
  
~Owari~  
  
Okay, that sucked!! Please Review!  
~Kari  
  



End file.
